Cenicienta en halloween
by margotlove
Summary: La noche de brujas también puede traerle algo de magia a Kurt.


A medida que se alejaba, Kurt oía la música y las voces atenuarse. Una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween era la ocasión perfecta para que cualquier chico de la escuela, aún los marginados pasaran desapercibidos. Con el grupo de amigos correcto, era posible pasarla bien sin preocuparse por ser empapado por alguna sustancia asquerosa. Pero el Sr. Schuester, había tenido la genial idea de que el Glee club presentara un pequeño número musical, y a pesar de lo mucho que se opuso, Kurt aceptó sólo si lo dejaban aportar la mayoría de las ideas. Casi todos los chicos llegaron temprano para ensayar, excepto uno y Kurt había perdido la paciencia.

-Ya es frustrante soportar esos horribles disfraces-dijo señalando a un chico con un traje de astronauta-y encima haremos un espectáculo mediocre, ¿pueden imaginar lo humillante que será? ¡Juzgados por humanoides sin sentido de la moda!-dijo al resto del coro minutos antes de salir de la fiesta.

-Si ibas a estresarte tanto YO lo hubiera hecho con gusto-comentó Rachel enfatizando el "yo".

Kurt abrió la boca para responderle, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-Y si yo hubiera sabido que habría pelea de divas me habría quedado en casa a ver telenovelas-dijo Santana, a lo que Brittany y Quiin respondieron con una risita maliciosa.

Kurt entornó los ojos despectivamente.

-Voy a traer a ese idiota y si ven al Sr. Schuester antes de que regresemos díganle que empezarán sin nosotros.

-Pero trabajaste muy duro por esto-dijo Mercedes yendo tras él y entrelazando el brazo en el suyo-esto es algo así como tu noche.

-Querida, TODAS son la noche de Kurt Hummel-respondió sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas en el codo- ahora ve y enorgulléceme mi gorrión cosméticamente perfecto.

Pero antes de dar la vuelta Kurt vio una escena que le dolió mucho más que de costumbre y mientras se alejaba de la fiesta, pensaba que más bien NINGUNA era su noche. No sabía si aquella imagen repetitiva, era más terrible por el hecho de que estaba rodeado por una decoración que había considerado de mal gusto o porque pensaba que la realidad aplastante existía más allá de la burbuja del Glee club.

Tenía que ser una broma cruel, pensaba mientras se dirigía a su auto, una broma de Dios, del destino, de Ra o lo que fuera. Que Finn pudiera gozar del amor a manos llenas, mientras él no tenía a nadie. Y es que era el colmo que Finn le siguiera el juego a Quinn, que se besuquearan tras bambalinas frente a todo el coro (táctica empleada por las porristas para mostrarle a las demás chicas quién era "su hombre") y que acto seguido Finn le dedicara miradas de deseo a Rachel y viceversa, sin que ninguno de los dos, ni Quinn se dieran cuenta. Así que haciendo cálculos, Finn tenía a dos chicas enamoradas y… a un chico, contándolo a él.

-Patético-murmuró-debería dejar el club "Yo amo a Finn" para darle equilibrio al universo-dijo dándose de topes en el volante del auto, y luego vio en el asiento trasero, la tiara que Quinn había olvidado.

Bajó del auto y tocó con furia la puerta. Salvo por la luz al interior el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras. Había adornos de calabazas y fantasmas en todo el vecindario. Tocó de nuevo y esta vez la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Puck con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿No deberías estar en otro lugar?-reclamó Kurt con las manos en la cintura, Puck no lograba articular ni una palabra, como si no terminara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Kurt levantó las cejas demandando una respuesta-por tu culpa el número estará incompleto.

-¿Y viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso?-respondió, dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Kurt la detuvo.

-Claro, trabajé mucho sólo para presentar ese estúpido número para que lo arruinaras con tu deliberada patanería.

-En serio, y si tanto te preocupaba porque no te quedaste tú-dijo abriendo por completo la puerta y plantándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Kurt tartamudeó. La imagen de Finn con su séquito de enamoradas latigueó en su mente. Estaba tan enojado que sólo quería desquitarse con alguien, pero hasta ese momento le pareció que había sido una pésima elección hacerlo con Puck. Su sentido común pasó a ser una vocecilla inaudible y ahora era tarde, estaba a merced de la voluntad de uno de los más destacados abusones de la escuela. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron descomunalmente. A discreción miró alrededor, los únicos vestigios de vida humana se encontraban a varias calles de ahí, tal vez se trataba de un grupo de niños pidiendo dulces acompañados de sus madres, pero no pudo ver más. Por supuesto que estaba perdido, si Puck lo golpeaba nadie podría salvarlo.

-¿Qué miras?-dijo con impaciencia.

Kurt movió la cabeza negativa y frenéticamente sin decir nada, deseando que si no podía evitar que Puck lo golpeara, al menos le dejara fuerzas para arrastrarse al auto y poder llegar al hospital.

-No importa…, en fin, si no querías participar debiste decirlo en lugar de ir a los ensayos y faltar hoy-dijo recuperando el valor.

-No tengo porqué justificarme con nadie y menos contigo-dijo dando un paso adelante- tengo mejores cosas qué hacer un sábado en la noche, no fastidies.

-Ajá como tener un affair con alguna facilona, pero eso lo puedes hacer también en la escuela, no hoy precisamente-dijo Kurt adelantándose en actitud desafiante-te guste o no somos un equipo ahora y no puedes estar a medias.

-Si ésta estúpida fiesta es el mejor sábado de tu miserable vida esta bien, pero si yo prefiero pasarlo con una FACILONA en lugar de hacer el ridículo con un montón de perdedores…

-¡Eso es tan típico!- exclamó, volviendo la palma de las manos al cielo-esa es la diferencia entre tú y Finn, ¡No puedes comprometerte con nada!, ni hacer el más mínimo sacrificio, eres… eres tan egoísta qué…

-Parece que estoy oyendo a mi madre-se jactó.

-¿Noah?-dijo de pronto una vocecita, Kurt se asomó a través de Puck y vio a una niña en medio de la estancia, tenía encima retazos de tela desgarrada- mi disfraz todavía no está terminado-Kurt miró alternativamente a la niña y luego a Puck.

-Oh…-sus ojos se abrieron mucho más que antes y se ruborizó.

-Le dije que ya estaba muy grande para pedir dulces pero insistió-dijo Puck, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros-tampoco podía quedarse sola en casa.

-Ups-atinó a decir.

-Si, ups.

-¿Qué se supone que trae puesto?-preguntó Kurt llevándose una mano al pecho y con una mueca de evidente desaprobación.

-Es un zombie.

-¿En serio? Déjame ver-dijo, pasándolo de largo y colocándose a unos pasos de la hermanita de Puck-¿Podrías darte la vuelta?- la niña sonrió divertida mientras modelaba su disfraz- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ser un zombie?

-¡No! Quería ser una princesa, pero no tengo un disfraz de princesa y nunca he podido ser una.

-Mmm, si este es tu último Halloween debes retirarte con estilo, nunca es tarde para empezar a cultivar a la princesa interior. Vamos, muéstrame tu guarda ropa.

La niña tomó a Kurt de la mano y lo arrastró a su habitación, Puck se apresuró a detenerlo por el hombro.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Me hago cargo de la situación, es obvio que no puedes manejar esto tú solo.

Advirtió que Puck tenía la misma mirada de hacía unos segundos, cuando su hermanita había intervenido. Parecía dolido y sobre todo, expuesto.

-Lo que quiero decir-corrigió Kurt-es que lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, pero no creo que tus conocimientos en confección de vestidos sean muy amplios.

-Bueno, pero no voy a dejar que estés a solas con mi hermanita en su habitación.

-Créeme, es posible que ella tenga más testosterona que yo, en todo caso ella es un peligro para mi.

Después de media hora, la niña le mostraba a Puck su vestido nuevo y su peinado con mucha emoción. No había ninguna duda de que se trataba de una princesa. Aún con su poco entendimiento sobre esas cosas, Puck sabía que Kurt había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

-Es increíble lo que se puede hacer con vestidos que ya no usas y un poco de creatividad-dijo, mirando a la pequeña como si fuera su obra maestra-su majestad, es momento de pedir dulces, entre más pronto mejor, tu carruaje se puede convertir en calabaza en cualquier momento.

-Ya hay muchas calabazas allá afuera tonto-dijo la niña riendo y abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, tal vez Cenicienta y Halloween no es tan buena combinación-respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y Puck miró a Kurt con aire pensativo-sólo falta el toque final-anunció Kurt, fue al auto y sacó la tiara de Quinn-ahora si eres una princesa completa-dijo coronándola en la puerta.

La niña salió de prisa, ansiosa por empezar a pedir dulces.

-No tenías porqué hacer todo esto.

-Me gusta ayudar-dijo satisfecho al ver a la niña feliz con su vestido.

-Tú… tú ¿podrías guardar esto en secreto? Cuando regreses con los demás, no les digas nada.

-No voy a regresar. Mercedes me llamó hace un momento y dijo que todo salió bien con el número, pero después se desató una guerra con tartas de calabaza y ya puedes suponer lo que pienso respecto a la comida estrellándose en mi cara. Quinn y Rachel estaban histéricas.

-¡Vamos!-dijo la niña, jalando a Kurt y a Puck de la mano.

El vecindario estaba un poco solitario porque era tarde. La mayoría de los chicos disfrazados se cruzaban en su camino de regreso a sus casas.

-Si alguien te dice que es tarde diles que las princesas nunca llegan tarde, los demás son los que se adelantaron-le aconsejó Kurt, cuando dejaron que la niña llamara a las primeras puertas.

Puck y Kurt permanecieron en silencio cuando se quedaron solos, y el silencio se prolongó cuando caminaron tras la niña, que por suerte, había encontrado un pequeño grupo de niños al cual unirse.

-Entonces, ¿Es difícil ver a Finn con otras chicas?-preguntó Puck, y Kurt giró su cabeza y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-No lo sé-respondió rascándose la nuca nerviosamente-quería hacer algo de conversación.

-No tienes porqué hablar conmigo, y menos hacerme esas preguntas. Quise hacer esto por tu hermana, así que descuida, no estas en deuda conmigo.

-Ok, la verdad no es mi estilo hablar de sentimientos y menos si es de sentimientos entre compañeros de equipo.

-Tu deber es defender tu honor de tipo rudo.

-¡Claro! El tipo sensible y comprometido es Finn, no yo.

-Es verdad, eso es lo que lo hace tan difícil. No puedes odiar a alguien que es buena persona, ni siquiera porque seas insignificante en su vida.

-Entonces, él es un santo y yo, un desperdicio humano-dijo Puck con un tono sarcástico.

Kurt se detuvo en seco.

-Ya madura, no se supone que deba sentirme culpable por no tener nada bueno qué decir sobre ti, ni por lo que te dije hace un momento, te recuerdo que yo terminaba cada mañana en el depósito de basura por culpa tuya y de tus amigos.

-¡Finn también estaba allí!-gritó Puck poniéndose frente a su camino, Kurt se quedó mudo un momento.

-Qué horror, es cierto…-dijo devastado.

-Sé que tengo mala actitud, pero todos justifican a Finn y él ha hecho las mismas cosas que a ti y a los demás.

-Supongo que me dejé llevar por el cliché, pero… ¿por qué de pronto te interesa quedar como el chico bueno conmigo?

-No estoy muy seguro-respondió, tan confundido como Kurt.

De regreso a casa, la niña se despidió de Kurt con un fuerte abrazo antes de irse a su habitación. Él enfiló hacia su auto pero Puck lo detuvo.

-Olvidé darte esto-dijo.

Era la tiara de Quinn.

-Puede quedársela, creo que ella la apreciaría más.

-Bien, pero no era a Quinn a quien quería dársela. Es algo que quería intentar-dijo examinando a Kurt con la mirada.

-¿Intentar qué?-dijo a la defensiva y como vio venir el movimiento de Puck, puso las manos sobre su cabeza y se quejó como si la tiara tuviera púas- nooo, mi cabello.

-Ahora si, eres una Cenicienta.

-Qué ridículo-dijo. Se dirigió indignado hacia el auto y abrió la puerta, mientras Puck no dejaba de reírse.

-Espera-le advirtió impidiendo que subiera.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-He estado pensando en algo que dijiste.

Kurt enarcó las cejas exigiéndole que prosiguiera, no estaba muy dispuesto a soportar otra broma.

-¿Crees que realmente sea tan mala combinación? ¿Cenicienta y Halloween?

-Claro que no, acabas de ver que fue un éxito, tu hermana volvió cargada de dulces ¿no?

-No me refiero a esa Cenicienta ni a ese Halloween.

-¿Entonces a cual?

Puck paseó la vista rápidamente de los ojos de Kurt a la tiara en su cabeza. Pasó un largo rato, en el que Kurt entrecerraba los ojos y murmuraba para sí tratando de descifrar el acertijo.

-¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a esta Cenicienta!-dijo llevándose ambas manos a la tiara- en… entonces, hablas de Cenicienta-dijo señalándose a sí mismo todavía con incredulidad- y ¿Halloween?-preguntó señalándolo- es decir ¿tu y yo?

-Si-dijo con alivio porque Kurt al fin lo había captado-pero hay otra cosa más que me gustaría intentar.

-Son demasiados experimentos para una sola noche.

-Ya sé, pero tal vez esto nos de muchas respuestas-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Alto ahí!, conozco las miradas seductoras, porque…he visto cómo se las dirigen a otros y no pienso caer en tu trampa. Tal vez tengas una crisis de identidad, pero yo sé bien lo que quiero y no me agrada la idea de desperdiciar mi primer beso con alguien que después finja que nada pasó.

-¿El primero? ¿Es en serio?-indagó Puck ladeando la cabeza y acercándose a Kurt.

-¿No puedes decirlo más alto?- alegó sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba.

-Hay un millón de razones para que aceptes, podría ser porque estas desesperado, por resentimiento-decía acortando la distancia que los separaba- por curiosidad o porque quizá descubramos algo que no sabíamos que sentíamos.

-Eso es absurdo, no puede… no puede sentirse algo y no saberlo-rebatió Kurt, sin caer en la cuenta de que Puck le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo y lo acercaba a su cuerpo-y aunque mencionar la desesperación es ofensivo pero cierto, no es justo que… ¿qué crees que haces?

-¿Qué parece que hago?

-Esto no va a pasar.

-¿Por qué no? Otra razón para que aceptes es que soy muy buen besador y los buenos, no pedimos permiso.

Lo siguiente que Kurt pudo recordar fueron los labios de Puck en los suyos, en algo que más tarde definiría como un beso largo de exploración. Al parecer Puck se había tomado muy en serio que fuera su primer beso y por ello se esmeraba en demostrar, sin mucho esfuerzo, sus dotes de buen besador. Envuelto en el calor de aquellos brazos, Kurt se sentía un poco más pequeño y comprendió, el absurdo al que Puck se refería. Eso de sacar a flote, algo que no sabía que podía sentir por él. Los dedos de Puck se atoraron en su cabello, y Kurt se separó un instante sólo para quitarse la tiara y arrojarla, antes de colgarse del cuello de Puck y devolverle el beso. Ni siquiera se preocupó porque Puck enterrara demasiado sus dedos en su cabello, despeinándolo mientras lo besaba con avidez.

Cuando se separaron, Kurt lo empujó despacio y subió a su auto, pero no lo encendió. Estaba simplemente allí, con la cabeza enterrada en el volante.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Puck recargando ambos brazos en la ventanilla y recuperando el aliento.

- Si el lunes finges que no pasó nada… lo entenderé-dijo ruborizado, sin levantar la cabeza y con la voz agitada.

-Es lo más estúpido que has dicho en toda la noche.

Kurt levantó la cara, Puck le sonreía traviesamente y después le apartó el cabello de la frente.

-No has contestado mi pregunta-dijo, recargándose en la ventana sin perder su sonrisa.

-Creo que Halloween y Cenicienta, combinan bastante bien hasta ahora.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo, inclinando su cabeza a través de la ventanilla, plantándole un beso rápido en señal de despedida.

Eran las doce, pero ninguna carroza se convertiría en calabaza esa noche de brujas.


End file.
